Petunia's Second Year
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1:Going Back to Diagon Alley

Petunia Evans was having a great summer. She spent about three days back at Hogwarts brewing Wolfbane and spending time with Lily. She was nervous about her first year at Hogwarts and Petunia told her that there was nothing to worry about.

"What if no one likes me," she asked.

"People will like you," Petunia assured her.

She had gotten several letters from Narcissa, all surrounding the dumb people that she called family and the continuing problems with the Dark Lord. He called himself Voldemort but Petunia knew that he was Tom Riddle. Why people change their names, she would never understand. She also heard that Narcissa's cousin, Sirius, was starting Hogwarts and was already causing problems at home. Petunia had a funny feeling that he was going to cause problems at school.

In July Petunia was charged with taking Lily to Diagon Alley to get her things since she was the big sister and knew where it was. So they took two buses to get there. While they were on theirs she noticed that so was Severus and a woman that had to be his mum.

"Sev," Lily cried out.

"Again, with the nickname," Petunia muttered as Severus went pink.

Mrs. Snape didn't look impressed but neither was Petunia.

"I thought that you were going to-."

"My son is too young to experience it," Mrs. Snape said, "Well I've been hearing a lot about you, Miss Evans."

"And I thought that you didn't get news," Petunia said.

"I manage," she said, "Helping werewolves out."

"I'm going to expand," Petunia told her.

"Filthy beasts," she muttered.

Petunia at once didn't like her but Severus looked a bit impressed.

"My sister is a genius," Lily said.

"My son is better!" she said.

"Mum," Severus begged.

"Don't talk to us, Mudblood," she snarled and she pushed Severus away.

"What is her problem?" Lily asked her.

"I don't think that you want to know," Petunia answered.

She was used to being called a Mudblood that the word didn't bother her.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley Petunia allowed Lily to take in the whole of the place. They then went to Gringotts where Lily changed some muggle bills into coins and Petunia took her down to her vault. Lily was shocked at how much money that she had made from her invention.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you something amazing," Petunia told her as she made her withdrawal.

Once they were out Petunia took Lily to Madam Malkin at the same time that the Snape's were entering as well. Mrs. Snape looked furious but the look that Severus gave was that he wanted to get fitted.

"We don't have the money," she said, "We'll get your wand, and potions supplies, new, but the rest is second hand."

And they walked off.

"Come on, let's get your robes," Petunia said and they waited their turn.

Petunia and Lily didn't see the Snape's anymore that day. Petunia figured that Mrs. Snape was ensuring that they didn't meet until the Hogwarts Express where she would have no control over it. When they entered the animal shop they were surrounded by all sorts of animals. Petunia used the school owls, so she didn't need to buy one, but Lily at once went for the most impressive animal in the whole place: a phoenix!

"Oh I want it," she said.

"It has to bound to you," the owner told her, "Which I doubt that-."

Before she could finish there was a stream of scarlet light and the owner muttered, "Fifty galleons."

Petunia shoved them into her hand and they left with Lily's pet. She would have to use the mist to cover this thing. Petunia and Lily didn't see the Snape's on their way back from Diagon Alley. Petunia figured that Mrs. Snape was making sure that they weren't having any contact. Petunia also saw that this was hurting Lily and she made a vow that she would personally address this. She knew where the Snape's lived and she was going to face the whole lot of them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Petunia has gotten _this_ fed up with this nonsense.


	2. Petunia Gives Mrs Snape a Lesson

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Petunia Gives Mrs. Snape a Lesson

The dark was where Petunia's power was more than a match for any Pureblood witch or wizard. She shadow traveled to the Snape's house and sensed no wards. Meaning that no magic was done in this house! She pounded on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a drunken Mr. Snape.

"Who the bloody hell are-?"

She side kicked him, knocking him out cold. Filthy drunk! She walked in and saw Mrs. Snape holding a knife.

"What did you do to my husband?" she snarled.

"Some husband, blessed child," Petunia hissed and shadows flooded the house. She whimpered. "I think that we need to have a very long talk."

She extended her hand and one of the shadows knocked the knife out of her hand.

"Where's your wand, witch?" Petunia asked.

"I don't need to answer to some filthy Mudblood," she snarled.

"Once again, with the names," Petunia said. "Living among muggles has taught you nothing about them. And if you think that this drunken moron represents all muggles then you're mistaken. And trust me, Snape; I'm not a muggleborn witch."

She laughed and then the shadows lifted her off her feet.

"What the hell are you?" she asked.

"Why, I'm a child of Hecate," Petunia said to her, "And you teaching your son to hate those that are different from him will cause him to become one of Tom's supporters. Your little boy will be bathing in the blood of babies, pregnant women, and men."

She whimpered and Petunia could feel the fear flooding through this woman.

"Oh by the way," Petunia said, "If you think that the Dark Lord is pure, you are your own worst fool. He's a mass murdering half-blood who hates other half-bloods and muggleborns. He's another Hitler!"

She let her go and Mrs. Snape went for the knife, however the shadows knocked it out of the window. She then let out a scream as Petunia made huge raven's wings appear out of her back.

"MUM!" Severus screamed and then screamed when he saw her.

"Word of warning, Severus, you will go to Tartarus if you join Tom Riddle," Petunia advised. "He will take Lily and make her burn because she's not pure."

And then Petunia vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"There's no hope for Mrs. Snape," Petunia told Lily the next morning.

"I figured that much," she said. "Do you think that Severus will act like her at Hogwarts?"

"Gods, I hope not," Petunia said.

Though she had a feeling that it was going to take a lot to keep that from happening!

Petunia read all her books that she had gotten, determined to continue to prove that her first year wasn't a fluke. Lily was all excited about her new books and learning magic with her wand.

"So why aren't you casting?" Lily asked her.

"Because it's against the rules to do magic outside of school," Petunia answered.

"Well that sucks," she said.

Petunia snickered and said, "Yes, but the rules must be followed."

"But you'll be able to use it when you get there?" she asked.

"Of course," Petunia said. "How else am I supposed to put my fellow Slytherin's in their place."

Lily grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know why Petunia didn't get into trouble for using her abilities it's because Hecate's magic is unknown to the Wizarding world and thus the Trace doesn't recognize it. Oh this story has the blood and gore. At some point I'll make it mature.


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Returning to Hogwarts

Before anyone knew it the time to return to Hogwarts came upon them. They stopped by to pick Severus up but found that he had already left with his mum. Mentally grinning Petunia felt the car turn around and head for Kings Cross. They arrived with ten minutes to go. Petunia loaded the trunks onto trollies and they hurried into the station.

Petunia showed Lily how to get onto the platform and said goodbye to their parents. The man said, "I'll make sure that they get back to the other side."

"Thanks," Petunia said and then they went looking for a compartment.

The only one had Severus in it. He was reading a book, already changing into his Hogwarts robes. True they were as second hand as possible but they were clean. He went white when Petunia entered, with Lily.

"Sev," she cried out.

"Hi, um, Lily," he said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Petunia told him and they both sat down.

"That's…nice," he said.

"I can't believe we're finally going," Lily said. "Petunia told me that I'll do fine."

"And you will."

"See, I told you so," Petunia said and she pulled out another book that Lily had gotten her for Christmas.

"So what house are you hoping to get into?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "I mean Petunia said that the other houses are just as good."

"My mum freaked out when I told her that Petunia is a Slytherin," Severus said. "She says that she doesn't think that Slytherin is the right house for me."

"Oh great," Petunia muttered.

"But I want to be in Slytherin," Severus told them.

"Then just do it," Petunia said. "Don't listen to your mum."

The compartment door opened and in walked three boys. Remus was among them and she wondered what caused him to fall into company with them. They were also talking about houses too but stopped when they saw them.

"Well look what we have here, an angel, a bookworm, and a butt ugly pooch," he said.

"Hello, Remus, how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know this butt ugly pooch," he said.

"Don't call her that," Remus said.

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin," Petunia answered.

"Well looks like we know what she's like," the boy said. "I'm James Potter, the heir to the noble house of Potter and I know that I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Must be nice to know where you're going in life," Petunia said.

"Why don't you shove off," Lily said. "And don't call my sister that."

"The little girl is talking."

"Shut up, Sirius, that's my future wife that you're talking to."

"Wife, wife, I don't think so," Lily snarled and Petunia stood up.

"I would advise that you leave," she said, "Don't talk to my sister like that and don't insult me. I have to put up with a whole house of them and I'm not putting up with you."

"Let's get out of here," Sirius said. "Come along, Remus."

"No, you insulting Petunia," he said and he came over and sat down.

"Hay, James, want to see something?" Petunia asked and she changed into a panther.

The boys bolted and left.

"Oh that's just so cool," Lily said when she changed back.

"Thanks," Petunia said, setting down, "Glad that you defended me."

"Your helping me, I can't allow you to be bullied."

Petunia smiled at him.

When the train finally came to a stop the students got off. Petunia told Lily, Remus, and Severus that they were going to be taking the boats across the lake. She turned and headed for the carriages that would take the older students to the school. The carriages were drawn by creatures that her mother had told her could only be seen by those that had seen death.

Watching your demigod friends die fulfilled that requirement.

She got in and found that it was occupied by several people in Hufflepuff. She closed the door and the carriage set off. It took ten minutes for the carriage to pull up in-front of the school and everyone to get out. She hurried up the steps and found Professor McGonagall watching the students.

"Welcome back, Miss Evans," she said.

"Thank you, Professor," she said and she hurried into the Great Hall.

Twenty minutes later Professor McGonagall appeared with the line of new students. She saw Lily, at once and smiled. The students stopped and the hat and stool were placed in-front of them. The hat sang a worst song then last year but she clapped with everyone when it was over. And then the sorting started.

Every time that a student was sorted into their house that house cheered. When she heard "Black, Sirius" she decided to pull a prank on him. Since he was friends with Potter then he would want to be in Gryffindor. She muttered a spell under her breath and then, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT!"

He yanked it off and looked at it, horrified.

"Head for your house," Professor McGonagall ordered and he was force to go there.

"Evans, Lily" she waited as the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and she took the hat off and hurried over to the Slytherin table.

"Great, we've got another Mudblood in our house."

"Want me to cut off your balls, Crabbe?" Petunia asked him and he yelped.

To Petunia's surprise Remus ended up in Slytherin as well and Petunia personally shook his hand.

"I told the hat that I wanted to be in with my friends," he said.

"I'll have your back, won't I?" Petunia said and everyone looked down at their plates. "Watch this."

She muttered the same spell as James put the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT!" James said and everyone laughed.

"Just go to your house," she said.

"I'm going to talk to my father."

"To bad that won't work," Petunia said, grinning.

Severus didn't get his wish and ended up in Slytherin as well. Lily grinned at him and he returned with a small smile. Once the sorting ended Professor Dumbledore stood up and she turned her attention to her brother.

"Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements that must be handed out. First: Mr. Filch has added twenty-two new items to his growing list of items not allowed in the school. If anyone wants to see the list it's tacked on Mr. Filch's front door. Quidditch try out will take place during the second week of term. Those in their second year, and above, that wishes to try out for their house team please contact Madam Hooch! Also those interested in study time, and help with homework, can join Petunia Evan's study group which is open to all students from any house. Last year's effort was a success.

"The Forbidden forest is forbidden to all students and Professor Sprout has also asked me to remind you that the new tree, the Whomping Willow, is not to be approached by any student. Thank you."

And he sat down.

The feast started and everyone was so busy with their food that they didn't notice that Petunia gave Hecate an offering. She made sure the mist was up so that if anyone did look her way they wouldn't notice. Everyone was talking about their summer and the moment someone asked about the Dark Lord Petunia turned her attention to that person. When that person turned they at once returned to their meal.

When the feast ended the older students headed to their dorms, leaving the new students with the Prefects. Narcissa asked about what she thought about that insane tree that had been planted.

"It wasn't here last year," Petunia said.

"True," she answered.

Narcissa said the password and they all entered, heading for their dorms. As she was changing Petunia got a feeling that the Prefects would bully Lily for being a Muggleborn. She left the dorm and headed down to the common room. Sure enough Severus was comforting a sobbing Lily.

"I guess that my talk last term wasn't headed," Petunia said and her flaming whip appeared.

The Prefect screamed as Petunia launched it at the Prefect. She screamed as she burned, the first years backing away.

"Insult, attack, or make Lily feel unwelcome and this will be your punishment," Petunia said. "I'm not a witch you mess with! Got that!"

They all nodded.

"What in the-."

"It seems that Miss Prefect needs the wing," Petunia told her.

"I'll fire call Madam Pomfrey," she said and then she left.

"She's scary," someone said.

"I'm a defender of all Muggleborns and half-bloods. Don't miss with me or you will…burn. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and my sister, along with any muggleborn or half-blood, are under my protection. Come along, Lily, I have something for nerves."

"Thanks," Lily said and she was led away just as Madam Pomfrey arrived.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Looks like the horror that's Petunia Evans is back for another term.


	4. James the Moron

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: James the Moron

Petunia, Narcissa, Remus, Severus, and Lily piled at the Slytherin table the next morning. Petunia hadn't had a good night, with a demigod dream of her dead sister. As a demigod she knew that dreams meant something. But why did it have to be her sister?

"What do we have today?" Narcissa asked.

"Since I'm the only second year in this gang I have Charms, Potions, and a free afternoon. Fun!"

"What's Magical Theory?" Lily asked.

"A class that helps you not look dumb," Petunia answered.

"Severus can ace that," Lily said.

"If that happens then he'll need to go totally geek and join the Ravenclaw table," Petunia joked.

She saw Severus rolling his eyes.

They went their own ways and Petunia headed for her first class of her second year.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm afraid that I can't," Dumbledore told Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.

"So our sons are stuck in Hufflepuff," Potter said.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Naturally."

"No, I'm not allowing this," Mr. Black snarled. "That boy is supposed to be in Slytherin."

"With the terror floating around, I doubt that he would last a week," Dumbledore said, the terror floating around was Petunia.

"I don't care," he snarled.

"I'm afraid that the hat's decision is final," Dumbledore said, not fazed by this. "Do leave."

Both wizards stormed out.

"You know that the Evans girl put a spell on me."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, grinning. "I do so love how she can do things and not get caught."

The hat chuckled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Morning classes for Petunia were easy. The other students looked as though everything had drained out of their heads. Being able to do the lessons without any problems earned her another round of glares. When she met up the others Lily was already complaining about Magical Theory.

"She goes too fast," Lily moaned.

"Lily, you're smart," Petunia told her. "You can do this."

She moaned again.

That afternoon Petunia spent time in the library, the scene of when Professor McGonagall discovered her fighting a monster. She put her things down and had just pulled her things out when the door opened and in walked Potter and Black. Damn, the Hufflepuff first years must have a free afternoon as well. They spotted her and approach.

"What are you doing here, snake?"

"Yeah, thought your kind were in the ground," said Potter and both boys laughed.

"What are you doing here, besides wasting my time?"

"It's your fault that Lily is in Slytherin along with Remus. Though I can get why Snape is, he smells like a snake."

"Oh I'm sorry that Lily was raised around me," Petunia said, "Not! Why don't you leave me alone before I report you to a Hufflepuff Prefect?"

"Like the losers in our house could do anything to us."

As Potter said that Professor Sprout came in and both boys were so busy insulting their own house that they didn't hear her coming.

"Hello, Professor Sprout," Petunia said, grinning.

"There's no one behind us."

"Guess again, boys," Sprout taunted and they went white.

"Bye, bye, Mr. Morons," Petunia said as they were led away.

Petunia grinned.

"They opened their mouths around Sprout," Lily said, after I told her exactly who Professor Sprout was. "Oh that's beyond amazing."

"Oh the small things in life I cherish," Petunia sighed.

"Oh my cousin is known for not thinking," Narcissa stated, "Glad he got what's coming to him."

"Amen," Severus agreed.

"Hay, Remus, can I have a word with you?" Petunia asked him and he nodded.

Petunia led him to an empty classroom and said, "I do hope that you know that I do intend to brew the Wolfbane for you."

"I didn't know if you would."

"Remus, I'm your friend," she said, "I'll take care of your potion needs."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Petunia said, "So how do you like your classes?"

"Their okay, I'm not good at Charms."

"Hay, that's how come I have the study sessions," she said. "I don't leave any student behind."

"Thanks," he said.

She patted him on the back.


	5. Hellhounds

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: Hellhounds

By the end of the first week it was clear that Lily, despite being smart, was having trouble with her classes. So Petunia invited her to come and be tutored in Magical Theory and Transfiguration. They took place on Saturday and she had returning students as well as first years. Those returning were glad that she was back.

"Have I ever let anyone down?" she asked them.

The second week came around and the Slytherin's were back to not wanting to say anything that might bring out that whip. The Perfect that had gotten burned decided against returning to Hogwarts and so Narcissa got the badge. Petunia was also showing Lily how to write with a quill, which isn't as easy as they make it look like in the movies. Monday also marked her back brewing a total of twenty cauldrons full of Wolfbane and getting them ready to be sent out.

"Do you get tired of brewing them?" Narcissa asked her.

"No, I really like it," Petunia said.

She saw Narcissa rolling her eyes.

Reports about more deaths stopped during that week. Either Tom was laying low until he got more supporters or something had happened. On Thursday Petunia watched the Flying lessons between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Her friends did pretty well on brooms but she could tell that Lily wasn't a natural on one.

"Worried about your sister," Dumbledore asked and Petunia turned around to see him standing there.

"Shouldn't I be?" Petunia asked him.

He chuckled and said, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't."

"Tom was in the Defense classroom," Petunia told him. "He had a box with him but one of the hellhounds got rid of it."

"What was it?"

"A Horcrux," Petunia answered.

"Dear gods," Dumbledore said, "He's making them so that he can come back if he's defeated."

"I figured that much," Petunia said. "I've also noticed that the deaths have not been reported. He might still be weak from what happened."

"If you were able, and that's an if, to weaken him then we have an advantage over him and anyone that joins him," Dumbledore said, "A Slytherin that doesn't believe in blood purity, and wants no power over others, is a dangerous enemy for him. He uses people's weakness and their desire for things to get him to join."

"Then you can count me in," Petunia said. "My father fought in the last World War. Evil has many faces, Headmaster, and this is just another one."

"That I'll agree with," Dumbledore said and Petunia vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what's the deal with this Slytherin?" Alister asked the Headmaster.

"She's different from the likes of Lucius Malfoy and his father, whom I believe is still serving Tom."

"You know that it's only a matter of time before she turns dark," he said. "Not a single Slytherin can resist power."

"Depends on the power," he said, "Petunia Evans has seen the best of the muggle world and I've been hearing that she's made claim that she'll protect them."

"And how can a single child defend anyone?"

Dumbledore grinned and said, "You are surprised what a single person can do. Anyway, she might be the only thing that really gives Riddle true fear. She fought against him a couple of months ago."

"WHAT!" he shouted. "Are you telling me that even as a first year she was able to match wits with this mad man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said. "She's proven that he's weak against someone that is naturally born with more magical strength. I'm going to keep a close watch on her and her friends. By time her sister, and the others, enter their final year she will be gone. Though as a student! I have an idea on how she can reign in the final year Slytherin's even after she's graduated."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Alister said.

Dumbledore grinned again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia discovered that her second Saturday had gone to the dogs. Seven hellhounds had appeared and they were looking for a meal. Why couldn't she have a single Saturday without some kind of worry? She vanished and then appeared, right on Professor Flitwick.

"What the-?"

The door shook and Petunia said, "Sorry."

The door shook again and Dumbledore, who was there, pulled his sword out.

"Albus, what-?"

"Not now, Minerva," Dumbledore said.

"Seven of them," Petunia reported, "And their hungry."

"And I thought that the barrier would keep them out," he said.

Petunia narrowed her eyes and then the door broke down and the hellhounds launched at them. Petunia and Dumbledore both shot fire at them, getting three at once. Petunia then brought out the fire whip and caused an arch to go around the room.

"DUCK!" Dumbledore ordered as it got all, but one.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and shot a spell that incased the last hellhound in ice and made the thing explode.

"Thanks," Petunia said.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sprout asked.

"I'll let you explain," Petunia said and she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are starting to get nasty.


	6. Pranking Potter and Black

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Pranking Potter and Black

There were no more monster attacks for the rest of the weekend and Petunia was happy about that. Monday came around and she handed Remus his first dose of Wolfbane, which he drank, shuttering.

"Even after a year of drinking that I'm still not use to it."

"Everyone complains about the taste, but at least you're safe," she said.

He nodded and then left.

"So did you get your work done?" Lily asked that afternoon.

"Yeah, I did," Petunia answered. "I saw you trying to fly."

She groaned and asked, "Did I look bad?"

"No, you didn't," Petunia answered.

"Thanks for the lie, it makes me feel better," Lily said and the only thing that Petunia could do was snicker.

The painting swung forward and a furious Narcissa came storming in and slammed herself, quite un-lady like at our table. Petunia had a bad feeling about this.

"If I ever see Sirius dummy Black again it will be too soon," she snarled.

"Don't tell me, James was with him," Remus reasoned.

"Yeah," she said. "They have a friend name Peter and those three are making both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff look bad."

"What happened?"

"They tried to hex me," she said.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be something that they're going to do on a daily basis," Severus reasoned.

"I gave them detention, the three of them, and I made sure it was with Filch."

The four of them laughed. Filch had already developed a reputation of being the nastiest person ever.

"I doubt that will fix their boat," Lily said. "It seems to me that Potter thinks that he can do whatever he wants."

"That's the problem," Severus said. "People like that think that they can hurt others. Of course the Potter's are pretty important."

"I don't give a damn if they invented self-making cheese," Petunia said. "They deserve that detention. And I've got the perfect spell for that."

"What did you invent?"

"Something that will make people think less of them," Petunia answered. "Just wait for the fun to begin."

"Oh revenge," Narcissa said, "Thinking like a Slytherin already."

"I can be as Slytherin as I need to be," Petunia said, defending herself.

"When are we planning this?"

"In the morning," Petunia answered.

The next morning Petunia and her friends headed upstairs to the Great Hall. Potter and Black liked to arrive a couple of minutes late so they could get the most attention. Petunia planned it exactly for them to arrive the same time that Potter and Black arrived. Petunia took out her wand and muttered the spell under her breath. When they entered the Great Hall they settled at the Slytherin table.

"Three…two… (Potter and Black had walked in just as she said two) one."

There was a flash of blue light and the whole hall burst into laughter. Even the Slytherin's thought this was funny. Black and Potter's robes changed into witches gowns and they had long horrible prune color hair.

"HAY POTTER, BLACK, WHEN DID YOUR SHAMPOO READ PRUNE?" Petunia screamed.

"HAY, POTTER, BLACK, NICE GOWNS. YOU SO HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU BOUGHT THEM FROM."

The boys bolted.

"Best breakfast…ever," Severus said and everyone laughed.

Petunia was delighted when she found out that Potter and Black had to wear them until the spell wore off and they returned to normal. Petunia snickered at the look of anger that was coming off of them. They were going to get revenge on whom they thought had done it. Thankfully Petunia was cunning enough for them not to find out and for them to not suspect her friends either.

"Do you think they'll suspect you did something?" Narcissa asked her.

"Narcissa, they are not _that_ smart," Petunia stated.

That night Madam Pomfrey came to collect Remus. Petunia knew why, so that he could change without endangering other student's lives. Petunia waited until the moon had gotten large (she could see it from the top of the lake), and the students had all gone to bed, before leaving. She changed into a raven and flew out of the castle, heading for the Willow. Once inside she changed into a person and then into her third form, a wolf.

She then climbed up the stairs and forced the door open. The werewolf whimpered at her and she knew the potion was working. She pressed her head against his. She sensed him going to sleep and joined him as well. The next morning she woke up before he changed and hid under the bed so that he would have some privacy when he changed back. The sound of someone changing back to a human was horrible and she felt for him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey said. "Change into this and we'll get you patched up."

Ten minutes later they were gone and she moved from her hiding spot. Changing back into a bird she flew back to Hogwarts and managed to get back into the dorm to shower. As she came out she ran into Lily.

"There you are," she said. "Remus is missing."

"I'm sure that he's fine," Petunia told her.

"Well I worry about him," she countered.

"I know that you do," Petunia said and they headed to the Great Hall.

Remus didn't appear all that week and Petunia went to visit him on Saturday. Upon entering she found him reading a book. He looked up and asked, "Can you ask Madam Pomfrey to let me go."

"I don't think so," the Matron said from her office.

"You heard the words of the mighty ruler," Petunia mocked and he stuck his tongue out. "So how are you feeling?"

"Great," he said, "Though not according to sour puss in there."

"I heard that," came the reply.

"A wolf visited me, which helped," he said.

Petunia leaned over and whispered, "That was me."

He stared at her and she grinned.

"But-."

"Remus, I'm your friend," she said, "And I know that you're not a danger around other animals. So, I decided to help you."

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said, grinning.


	7. Bad Idea

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Warning: Blood, death, and mistakes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Bad Idea

September came to a close and October came around. Petunia was looking forward to the Halloween feast and Potter and Black finally returned to normal. Though she could tell that they were ticked off and wanted revenge. Lily was writing home to father and stepmother almost every week, talking about Hogwarts and how great it was to be in the same house as Severus and her sister. Petunia took that as a good sign that she was settling in.

Petunia had also told Remus that she wouldn't tell Severus, Lily, or Narcissa that he was a werewolf unless he gave permission. The look of relief on his face was there and Petunia was glad that she could help him. She also knew how badly he would be treated by the wider society if the students ever found out. She just didn't want him to go through that. A true friend makes all the difference in the world.

Of course Umbridge, and her gang of Slytherin's, just couldn't let go of the fact that there were two muggleborn witches in Slytherin. Petunia knew they were up to something and she would head them off. Her face must have shown something because Remus commented on it.

"You're worried about something."

"Remus, you know that my views make me unpopular," she said. "I've vow to prove that not all Slytherin's are bigots and dark. However Umbridge is up to something."

"Are you worried?"

Petunia laughed and said, "Trust me, I'm not worried. They think their precious 'lord' will help him. Tom Riddle is nothing but a low rate wizard that thinks that he's all that. Trust me; I can make him have nightmares that will make him talk to a padded wall. No, Remus, Tom Riddle isn't someone that I'm worried about. It's those that think that they can take over everything that I'm worried about.

"Their deluded and have delusions of grandeur. But that's all they are, delusions! When Umbridge attacks, I will put her in her place. However, Remus, I would advise that you not be around when that happens. An eleven-year-old shouldn't be seeing what I will do. Trust me; it's the stuff of nightmares."

And she walked off, leaving Remus most likely wondering what she was talking about.

She extended her shields around her and entered the Slytherin common room to find Lily lying on the ground. Petunia knew this was a trap and she wasn't going to fall for it. And then a man appeared from the shadows and then another.

"You're wise not to rush for your mudblood sister," the man said. "I'm Lucius Malfoy's father and he's told me plenty about you. The youngest to invent a potion for those mutts called werewolves. And smart, very smart!"

Petunia grinned at him and said, "And I can see where Lucius gets his views from. By the way, where's Severus at?"

"Oh I knocked the filthy half-blood out," he said. "Shame that Slytherin house has gone to the dogs."

"And who is this dreg on society?" Petunia asked.

"Don't call me that. At least I'm pure," he snarled.

"Now I know where Umbridge gets her loony gene from," Petunia said. "Mind if I sit?"

"Fine," Mr. Malfoy said and Petunia took a seat.

"Ah, much better," Petunia said, "I do like to sit down before I'm killed."

"Your brave, mudblood," Mr. Malfoy said, "Not even scared of death."

Petunia looked at him and said, "I've seen him. He eats cheese and ham sandwiches and complains about Titanic victims complaining about how they died. So, no, I'm not scared of death. I'm more worried about being stuck with surfers that don't like that they ended up in a shark's digestive tract. So tell me, oh great Pureblood's, did your precious Lord send you or are you being this dumb at the request of your equally dumb children?"

"And have you forgotten that your just a second year," Mr. Malfoy said. "We will kill you before you even can move."

Petunia looked at him and asked, "Then you better get moving. Don't want you to miss out on letting your brat kids know that I'm dead."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you," Mr. Malfoy said, "But first, we're going to have a bit of fun. By time we're-."

He stopped as half his body came off. Mr. Umbridge screamed in horror and then nothing as his head came flying off. Both wizards were dead.

"Really, all you do is talk," Petunia said. "Talk, talk, talk! Makes a girl feel second rate."

She then called Dumbledore.

"Did you really have to spew his guts everywhere?" Dumbledore asked.

"He annoyed me," Petunia said. "I swear all the Malfoy's know how to do is blab."

She saw Dumbledore shaking his head and saying, "It's all both of yours fault."

"I'm sure that you can help clean up," Petunia said.

"By time things are said and done, there will be nothing to prove that anything happened. However, Petunia, could you keep it clean next time?"

"Of course," she said, "I'll just burn them."

"Glad to see that you've agreed to our agreement," he said and Petunia grinned.


	8. Saving Remus Life

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8:Saving Remus Life

Petunia was waiting on Severus when he was finally released from the wing. He didn't remember anything and so Petunia told him only that Mr. Malfoy had knocked him out.

"And the reason?"

"Oh just to kill me," she answered.

She saw him staring at her and he asked, "How the heck are you alive?"

"My little secret," Petunia said, "Come along, weed, you need to catch up on your work."

"I'm not a weed," Severus told her.

Petunia laughed and said, "You'll always be a weed to me."

He grumbled.

If Petunia caused pure horror by being able to bring down a Slytherin Prefect sheer terror now filled everyone that hated the fact that the Evans sisters were even in their house. Petunia was sure that there was now going to be a stampede to get the heck out of Hogwarts. She was officially feared by all in Slytherin. Well, except her friends. They all wanted to know what had happened.

Petunia told them about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Umbridge trying to kill her by knocking out both Lily and Severus, thinking that she would be dumb enough to go for Lily. She did leave out the part about cutting Mr. Malfoy in half and slicing Mr. Umbridge's head off. She told them that she had used a deflection spell against them and that they had gotten caught.

"They talked too much and it allowed me to do the spell," she lied.

"Are you sure that you're in the right house," Narcissa asked.

Petunia grinned and said, "Yes, I do believe that I am."

Outside the fearful Slytherin house the other houses didn't notice anything had changed. Petunia helped those that needed it on Saturday and on Sunday joined Dumbledore in training with her sword and mastering several spells that he felt would come in handy should she face Tom again. Which he felt that she would! Petunia knew that word that Lucius Malfoy's father had been killed, along with Umbridge's dad, had most likely gotten back to him even if they hadn't acted under his orders. The last one, a dimensional void curse, would be their last resort.

"What does this curse do?" Petunia asked him.

"It's a very dark curse, Miss Evans," he said, "One that should only be used as a last resort. It sucks the person into a world that has nothing in it. Several notable children of Hecate have used it. Morrigan was one of them as was Merlin, the wizard that I believe you want to take after."

Merlin was her idol, someone that she wanted to take after with a passion.

When Dumbledore left for the castle Petunia left the forest and headed back as well. She was lost in thought about what this curse would do. Of course Tom deserved whatever he got and she had no sympathy for him. As she got closer she heard laughter. Great, someone was bullying someone. Running towards the sound she was angered in seeing Potter, Black, and Pettigrew cornering Remus right at the edge of the cliff that housed the castle.

"Want to see what we do to snakes?" Potter asked.

"Don't touch him, James, don't want the smell of snake on you," Black told him.

"Hay, leave him alone," Petunia ordered and both boys turned and grinned at her.

"Oh look, it's the chief snake," Potter taunted.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Black said.

She glared at them both and then Remus vanished. Petunia screamed, pushed past them, and then dived out of sight.

Petunia saw Remus falling fast and the rocks down below didn't look inviting. She pushed forward with everything that she had and managed to grab his arm. She pushed her body, along with his, to a group of shadows and extended her hand. The shadows came at them, wrapping around them, and then she focused on where she needed to go. The Headmaster's office! They both landed in his office, much to the Headmaster's surprise.

"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew tried to kill him," Petunia said.

He came around and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, sir," he said. "Why do they hate me?"

"Because your friends with Petunia," Dumbledore answered. "Stay out of sight while I get Professors McGonagall and Sprout."

They both nodded and Petunia watched the Headmaster leave.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"It's my secret," Petunia told him. "Just like you being a werewolf is your secret."

He nodded and fell silent.

Food and drink appeared; which told Petunia that it was taking longer than usual for Dumbledore to sort things out. Petunia made her usual offering to her mother, thanking her for coming to her aid, and they ate. Remus was so occupied by his food that he didn't notice. It was only after they had finished that Dumbledore appeared with Narcissa.

"Miss Black will take you both back to your common room."

"Thanks," Petunia said and they walked past him but then she stopped when he cleared his throat.

"They have been confined to the common room and won't be allowed out except during classes."

"Thanks," Petunia repeated.


	9. Halloween Attack

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: M

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Warning: Blood and gore.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Halloween Attack

Halloween rolled around and Petunia could tell that this was one event that Lily had been looking forward to. The Full Moon and come and gone and Petunia had spent it with Remus, helping him recover quicker. There was another round of attacks on muggles and muggleborns and the Ministry was doing everything they could to prevent the muggles from noticing. Petunia knew that her fellow Slytherin's were cheering their deaths, which was enough to make her sick.

Everyone had just entered the Great Hall when someone came running in. Petunia didn't know who he was but Dumbledore seem to know.

"Hogsmead is under attack," he said.

"What!" Dumbledore said.

"Oh I hope they get some mudbloods," Bellatrix begged.

"Sick!" Petunia hissed.

"Everyone head back to your dorms," Dumbledore ordered and then Petunia saw him nodding.

"Narcissa, take them back to their dorms," Petunia said, "I'm going to have some Halloween fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you in time," Petunia assured her and she hurried off with the Headmaster.

When both she and Dumbledore arrived five Aurors were already dead and there were all sorts of dark creatures and followers of Tom Riddle running around. Petunia grinned and said, "Looks like the fun's started without us."

"Don't hurt anyone that isn't wearing the dark mark," he ordered.

"Don't worry, I only take care of garbage," Petunia said to him.

She closed her eyes and the one gift that her mother had given her, one gift that she hoped that Lily never saw, broke through. Wings sprouted out of her back, fangs grew out of her mouth, her nails turned to claws, and she allowed her blood lust to grow. She had changed into guard to Hecate, a winged vampire.

"Time to feast," Petunia snarled and she lifted off the ground, leaving Dumbledore to handle things.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What the hell is that?" one of the Aurors asked.

"Something that I hope you never have to face," he said, "Get those Death Eaters, now, and save those in the village."

"Yes, sir," he said and they hurried off.

"Happy hunting, Petunia," Dumbledore said and he went to help out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia crashed through a window and landed a few inches from a follower that was about to rape a girl. She let out a scream and rammed her fist through his back, breaking his spine, and pulling out his heart. She tore into it, the taste of blood filling her mouth. The girl screamed and Petunia backed off, allowing those to escape. Soon the village was filled with the screams of dead followers, all of them lying in heaps, their hearts ripped out of they're bodies.

Petunia saw silver animals coming forth and the creatures that were affected gliding away. She landed and forced the shell to form around her body. Soon a twelve-year-old girl stood there.

"Now that was fun," she said, grinning.

"Glad that you enjoyed yourself," Dumbledore told her. "Well looks like their all dead."

"Good, now I'm heading to bed," she said to him.

"Don't you want to know what those creatures were," Dumbledore asked her.

"Servant of Hades," Petunia answered. "How they're here, I don't know."

"I think that Lord Hades should be told," Dumbledore advised.

She looked at him and said, "Don't worry, brother, he will be told."

"Good!" Dumbledore said and Petunia headed back to the school.

The next morning the talk was about the failed attack on Hogsmead. Even though Tom's supporters had managed to try and kill people it was the supporters that ended up dead. Petunia grinned at the image of the man screaming as his heart was ripped out of his chest. She then sighed. Sometimes you had to become a monster to defeat monsters. She hoped that none of her friends ever saw her like that.

"What do you think about this game that we're going to on Saturday?" Lily asked her.

"Quidditch, pointless," Petunia answered, "Though I'm happy that Potter and his dumb friends can't enjoy it."

"Did you ever see a match?"

"Yes, hated it," Petunia answered.

"What about what happened yesterday?"

Petunia mentally chuckled and said, "I heard that there were problems."

"Well someone told me that Dumbledore has something that he uses," Lily told her. "Though I don't know if I believe that."

"The Headmaster is a powerful wizard, Lily, he most likely has many things," she told him. "Let's pray that we never meet whatever he's using."

She nodded and Petunia hoped that she would drop the subject.

Of course the others in Slytherin didn't drop the subject so easily. They were all mad that the supporters, now known as Death Eaters, hadn't killed people like they had hoped. Bellatrix was the one that was furious.

"What the hell is that old goat using?" she asked her fellow Slytherin's. "I mean, rumors are going around that it's some kind of monster."

"Ate the Death Eater's hearts out."

"My father was one of them," Bellatrix said to them. "When I find the thing I'm going to make it wish that it had stayed in hell."

"I agree," said another.

"What I want to know is if this creature is dark; and killing Death Eaters, then why is that fool using it?"

"Because he wants to win," Severus answered.

"Who asked you, half-blood," Umbridge snarled.

"Be nice, toad," Petunia said to her, "He was just answering a question."

"Which wasn't directed at him."

"Cry me a river and build me a boat," Petunia said. "Of course if you want to be so Slytherin why don't you go out there and find it."

"Only a fool would do that."

"Luckily, we have plenty of them here," Petunia said to them, "Though if you seek something it does have a habit of arriving."

"Did we ask for your opinion?" Lucius asked her.

"I don't have to wait for you to ask," Petunia told him. "The fact that you're having a public discussion means that it's open to anyone to answer. Why don't you make it private if you don't want your questions answered?"

"Come along," he said and the group left.

Petunia grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Petunia is showing that she's not someone that you mess with and she can really mess up your day.


	10. Voldemort's Anger

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: M

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10:Voldemort's Anger

The Dementors that had run from Hogsmead came back and, even though he couldn't tell what they had seen, knew that the lack of returning Death Eaters meant that they had been captured.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has a monster working for him," said a man that he had under the Imperius Curse. "The thing ate the hearts of your followers."

"All of them are dead," Voldemort asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"CRUCIO!" he screamed and the man screamed in pain as the curse hit him. "How dare Dumbledore do this to me?"

He removed the curse and the man crawled away.

"Master," said a woman, "Let me find out who this monster is and have it brought to you."

"No, Sarah, I'm not about to have a beast in my place. This monster has killed all of those that are loyal to me. No, I need to think of a plan to kill that thing. And then my Death Eaters will become feared. Of course, Sarah, you could do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Find anyone in Slytherin that's due to graduate," he said, "Bring them to the fold."

"Of course," she said and she left.

"Soon, Albus, I will be feared among all others," he said, "And then I'll crush you and turn your school into a place for only Pureblood's."

The next day Sarah brought the small list of students that were due to graduate next year. He recognized all the names.

"Send them an invite," Voldemort ordered. "Tell them to come during Christmas."

"Yes, Master," the woman said and she left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You were right, it was stupid," Lily said after the match was over.

Slytherin had won, which meant a party.

"I told you the game was stupid," Petunia told her. "But, still, it got us outside."

"I can't wait until we can visit our parents," Lily said, "I mean, I love Hogwarts but I miss them."

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," Severus said, "I mean, there will be food and-."

"No abusive father," Petunia added and he nodded.

"You're abused by your father," Remus said, shocked.

"He hates everything to do with magic," Severus explained, "I'm never marrying someone like that."

"Because if you did I would check to see if you were right in the head," Lily vowed.

Severus grinned at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I still can't believe that you allowed Miss Evans to do that," Professor McGonagall said.

Dumbledore looked at her and asked, "Would you of rather them get killed?"

"Of course not," she said, "But that's just a child."

"That _child_ has more training than Aurors do," he said, "I trusted that she could 'take care of the problem' and she did."

"And you think that her being a demigod makes her immune from death?"

"Minerva, dear, she's more than a demigod," Dumbledore told her, "She's a personal guard to Hecate. A child born with the skills and talents to defeat anything that endangers humanity! She has skills that I don't even have, nor want. She can't be corrupted, she can't be killed with magic, she's faster, more powerful, and she's only twelve. Her powers will grow, as she does, and she will be more powerful than Tom."

"So you say."

Dumbledore looked at her and asked, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, but I worry that your putting too much faith in one person."

"She's my sister, Minerva, and I know what she can do," Dumbledore said, "If I have any faith in a single person that would be because she can be trusted! Tom wants to be feared among all others. Petunia has the ability to rob him of that."

The look that Professor McGonagall gave him told Dumbledore all that he needed to know. She didn't trust Petunia because she was a Slytherin. It also told him that she didn't trust any of Petunia's friends. Shame, they are such nice people.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We got the invite," Lucius told Bellatrix and the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to meet with us during Christmas."

"Good," Bellatrix said, "Maybe he can give us an idea on how to take care of our Mudblood problem."

"Oh I think that he'll have a grand idea," he said, "Once both of them are dead then Slytherin will be purified of this stain."

Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and LeStrange all nodded in agreement. They were going to take care of the problem that they had.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know why you allowed those letters to be delivered," Alister asked Dumbledore.

"I wanted to give them a choice," he said, "But, it seems, that they have decided to visit him."

"You know they're going to attack the Evans witches," he said.

Dumbledore smirked at him and said, "Oh I want them to attack Petunia, at least. Their mistake might cause others to not want to join. Knowing that, no matter where they are, she'll be there."

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I'm enjoying making Tom Riddle look like an idiot," he said, "Let me have my fun."

Alister rolled his eyes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yes, Dumbledore can have some fun.


	11. Petunia's Friends Discovery

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Petunia's Friends Discovery

Petunia didn't go to the match either against Ravenclaw. Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw to ensure that they would win the House Cup when term ended. Petunia had made it clear, early on, that she couldn't stand the game. So Lily and the others went to the game and Petunia went to study. This time, however, she didn't go to the library. She was sure that Madam Pince would have locked her out if she ever fought another monster there.

She found a small corner to study and propped open her book. The exams would be here in several months and she wanted to be at the top of her year again. Of course the screaming coming from the match made her glare at the glass. Couldn't they keep it down? The Fates must not be on her side because the game got louder and louder. Finally, giving up, she packed my bag and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

At least down there she wouldn't be bothered. And from the sound of the game it was going to take a long time for it to finish.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Let's get going," Lily said, "The Ravens are going to beat our team anyway."

"You're worried about your sister," Remus said.

"Yeah, I'm worried," Lily confessed, "I mean she can do things that I'm sure that not even Dumbledore could."

"She's just a regular witch, Lil," Severus said, "I mean, I know that she's got one year of education over us but that means nothing."

"And Sev I know that something is going on that she's not telling me," Lily argued.

"I think that we should watch her," Remus said. "I mean, if she's hiding something then she should tell her friends."

"Okay," Severus said, shaking his head.

"I'm coming with you," Narcissa said. "This game is dead boring."

The four of them got up and left the pitch, heading back to the castle.

The castle was quiet as they made their way back down to the Slytherin common room. All four of them had a feeling that Petunia would have held up there since it would have been away from the noise of the game. The sound of footsteps was broken by Narcissa hitting her foot on something. She looked down to find 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2" staring at her.

"This is Tuney's book," Lily said, seeing who owned it. "You don't think-."

A roaring sound came through and the four of them ran to the source. As they turned the corner that sound got even louder. Lily was now crying, thinking of all the horrible things that might be happening to her sister. And then they came upon something that looked right out of a nightmare. Two large dogs, larger than any dog that they had seen, was advancing on someone!

"What the-."

Both dogs turned and looked right at them. Lily let out a horrible scream and then both dogs turned to stone and then dust. Lily felt her knees cave in and then, "Lily."

It was Petunia and she had a long sword with her.

"Sister," Lily gasped, hugging her.

"Where the heck did you get a sword from?" Narcissa asked.

"Long story," Petunia answered and then Lily let out another scream. A third large dog appeared and Petunia turned to face it. "Wait here."

They watched as she weaved around the animal, her sword flashing with shining light. Lily gasped as Petunia slammed the sword into the thing and it vanished. She landed, gasping for breath.

"Sis, are you hurt?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said, "Damn hellhounds!"

"Sis, what's going on?" Lily asked; her tone filled with worry.

She looked around and said, "Come on, let's talk while we have the chance."

"You're a what?" Remus said, shocked.

Petunia had just told them about demigods, gods, monsters, and that her mum is Hecate.

"Wait a minute, your telling me that there are really twelve Olympians up there on Mt. Olympus," Severus said.

"Correct, but the gods are in the States," Petunia explained, "The gods move with civilization as does places like Mt. Olympus, the Underworld."

"Underworld! You mean, like where Hades is at."

"Correct," Petunia said.

"Okay, so you get your magical powers from Hecate but you could have gone to a magical school in the States."

"True, but there's trouble coming," Petunia said. "And I'm not talking about hellhounds or other monsters. I'm talking about a mortal one. His name is Tom Riddle and he's a butcherer."

"That doesn't sound like a wizarding family."

"His mum was a Gaunt," Petunia said. "His mum died in childbirth and left a monster behind. You see, he was conceived through the use of a love potion. When he was in his sixth year he tracked down his father and his father's family and killed them. Even as his father begged forgiveness for leaving, he had no heart for that. He put his Uncle in Azkaban for that crime and got away with it."

"So he's a half-blood," Severus said.

"Correct," Petunia said. "He's also known as the Dark Lord. This man will use fear, hate for muggles, loneliness, isolation, and the fact that Slytherin is hated. However he has no clue that I'm around. He might be the heir of Slytherin but I'm the sister to the four founders. He cares nothing for others as he cared nothing for his father. He will use, abuse, attack, try to drive insane, all for a vision that's not visible. It's a dream! A world that doesn't exist and can't exist in the real world!"

"What if he finds out that you're around?"

"Then I will battle him, again," Petunia said. "I did it last year and he was driven from the school."

"You battled him," Narcissa said, shocked.

"Correct and destroyed a container called a Horcrux," Petunia said. "He feels that he might be defeated and he wants to be able to come back."

"Dear Merlin, I thought Horcrux were legend."

"Their real," Petunia told them. "I've made a vow that I will be Tom's nightmare and I will protect all four of you and anyone else that needs it."

No one said anything.


	12. Christmas Break

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Christmas Break

"I wish that you were going home for the holidays," Narcissa said.

"Our parents are going on vacation," Lily said, "But it won't be bad. Sev will be with us."

"Yeah, like he'll be able to stomach being with his stupid father," Petunia said.

The next day the school was silent and the only real sound came from the staff that had decided to stay for the break and the small students that were staying as well. Thankfully Potter, Black, and Pettigrew had decided to leave for the break. All of the upper Slytherin's had left, all with grins on their faces when they saw her. She knew they would be meeting Riddle.

Petunia later on told her brother as much.

"Yes," he said, "I do believe that your right. And with you staying here the only way that they're going to be able to attack you is if they come on the grounds!"

"Then I'm going to have to be ready," she reasoned and he nodded. "Great! I've been bored lately."

She told Lily and Severus as much.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked.

"No, why should I?" Petunia asked, "Lady Hecate blessed me, along with the others, with skills. The only thing that will be getting killed will be them."

"I would be worried," Severus reasoned.

"If I was just a normal second year, then I would be scared," she said, "But I'm not. Of course I doubt that Tom will come. He got his butt kicked the last time he wouldn't dare do it again."

"How can you be sure?"

"Lily, I'm a warrior," Petunia said, "My job is to defend mortals from monsters that want to hurt them. To me Tom and his followers is just another monster that has to be taken care of. Lily, this is why I didn't want you in Slytherin. I didn't want you to see the nasty things that mortals can do. However you're in this house and I want to spare you from seeing it anyway possible."

She nodded and said, "I know that but I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to come back."

She put her arms around her and Petunia could sense her worry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Welcome," Voldemort said, "Do come in."

Fifteen people, some of them still in school, entered. They all stared at Voldemort with awe. This was the man that would take care of their Mudblood problem.

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing.

"Someone wrote to me, telling me that you have filthy Mudbloods in Slytherin," he said.

"Yes," Lucius said, "the Evans bitches."

"My Lord, we want them gone," Bellatrix said.

Voldemort smiled at her and asked, "What would you do if I personally got rid of them?"

"Anything," Lucius answered.

"Send the oldest a letter, telling her that she's needed near Hagrid's hut," Voldemort said. "When I've killed her you will all join me."

"And the other?"

"I'll wait until she's undefended," he said, "Killing one will be easy!The second will be unadvisable."

The Slytherin's all got excited and Lucius said, "Thank you, Master, so much."

"I like to make my future followers happy," Voldemort cooed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia was in the Great Hall with Lily and Severus when an owl arrived. The break was only a couple of days in and the Great Hall looked beyond amazing. When the owl landed Petunia took the letter from its beak and it flew away.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

She opened it and answered, "A letter from Narcissa. Apparently she's coming back for Christmas due to her family and wants me to meet her at Hagrid's hut."

"I guess her family doesn't like it that she's friends with muggleborns," Lily reasoned.

Petunia extended her hand and the writing changed.

"Well, well, well," Petunia said, "Thinking that you could get one over on me."

"It's a trap, isn't it," Severus said.

"Yes," Petunia verified, then grinned, "However I think that I should allow the person to have some fun. Wouldn't want this person to think that their winter break is boring!"

"Should I tell the Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Yes, do," Petunia said and she left the Great Hall.

She left the castle and headed for Hagrid's hut. Her senses were on alert for any kind of movement. Just as she saw the hut a figure appeared. Petunia glared at the figure. It was Tom Riddle.

"Well, well, isn't it the mudblood."

"Well, well, isn't it the bastard child," Petunia countered, "Liking your title "Lord" because you sure aren't my lord."

"Speaking like the mudblood that you are," Tom said, "I'm going to rid Slytherin of you and your influence. I want followers that will treat muggles like they should be treated. Like scum!"

Petunia grinned at him and said, "I don't think so, Tom. In-fact I do intend to be here for a very long time."

Tom laughed and then said, "My new followers don't know how I do things. I'm going to make you scream in pain, beg for death, and then I'll kill you. Albus Dumbledore will be sending your body to your dear muggle relations and then I'll kill your sister."

Petunia laughed and said, "Oh sometimes you're so funny. I'm afraid that you're the one that will die. By the way, I know about your Horcrux's."

Tom went red and Petunia knew that she had hit a nerve. Before he could act she made her sword appear and slammed it into the ground. The three Furies appeared, screaming with rage.

"You murdered your father, Tom Riddle, and others," Petunia said, "Tisiphone has been waiting for you for a long time."

"I'm immortal!" Tom said and the Furies laughed.

"I don't think so," Petunia said, "Attack him."

They came at him just as Petunia saw Lily and Severus, followed by Albus and Professor McGonagall. The Furies were keeping him from attacking and Petunia drove a sword into his heart and he fell, looking down at it.

"No one can escape death, Tom Riddle, not even you," she said, "Don't worry, Tommy, we'll get the others."

She pulled the sword out and then cut his head off. Petunia made a box appear and the smoke coming from him was sucked into it. She then handed it to the Furies.

"Good work, daughter of Hecate," they said and they were gone.

"I don't believe this," Professor McGonagall said, "You killed that man."

"I think that old Tommy's future supporters will be upset that they won't see me dead."

"I think we should give them a surprise," Albus said, "I'm keeping the head for shock value."

Petunia grinned.

Tom was buried in an unmarked grave. Petunia said that 'it couldn't have happened to a worst person.' Of course Petunia wasn't fooled. Tom might be somewhat gone but his Horcrux were still a problem. She even mentioned this to her brother.

"I'm going to agree with you," he said, "We don't know how many that he created. However, knowing him, they would have to be things that connected him to Hogwarts."

"Like things from the founders."

"Correct," he said, "However finding them will be a problem."

"I think that I should have a talk with mother when term ends," she said, "Right now, I want to see the look on the older Slytherin's faces when the find out that I'm still alive."

Albus chuckled at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy their going to be angry when the find out that Tom's dead.


	13. Shock

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Shock

Thankfully no more monsters attacked during the rest of the holidays and everyone came back the day before term was to begin. Petunia figured the gods had a hand in that, which she was grateful. Petunia had decided to pull a prank on Malfoy and his dumb gang of Slytherin bigots and if it gave him a heart attack, and he died, that would be so much better. Petunia had explained what those three monsters were and Lily hugged her.

"Remind me not to do anything to get visited by them," Severus reasoned.

"So what are you going to do when they get back?" Lily asked.

"Leave that up to me," Petunia told her, with a grin.

Everyone entered the common room, Malfoy and his goons acting as though they owned the place. Malfoy spotted her sister and said, "Your protection is dead! The Dark Lord, don't know where he's at, has killed her."

"Liar," Lily snarled.

"Which means we get to have fun," Bellatrix said and then Petunia appeared, along with her brother.

Everyone screamed and Dumbledore threw the box at Malfoy's feet.

"You were saying," he said.

"Your precious lord is dead," Petunia said, "I killed the most powerful dark wizard in a hundred years. And guess what, Malfoy; things are going to change around here."

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Oh I'm most pleased to say that she's not lying," Dumbledore said and Malfoy opened the box to find the severed head of Tom.

"You're going to pay for this, mudblood," he snarled.

"No, actually, you're going to pay for it," Dumbledore said. "You went to a man that you knew would want to kill someone, just because of their blood. Any child that you have sired will not be allowed to attend Hogwarts. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, Ministry Aurors will be watching your every move until you graduate. I also don't advise that you get any revenge. A power play has happened in this house and Miss Evans has won it."

"And I have declared myself the winner of the spoils of war," Petunia said, "I, Petunia Evans, hereby declare myself the Heir of Slytherin."

The older Slytherins booed but Narcissa screamed, "THAT ENOUGH! I, Narcissa Black, accept Petunia Evans as the Heir of Slytherin."

"I second the motion," Severus said.

"Then it's passed," Dumbledore said and a bright light came through and filled Petunia.

Once it was over she knew that no one would try anything against her. The muggleborns, half-bloods, and those that sided with mortals, would be safe. She vowed that Slytherin House would have a different reputation. During the next Potions lesson Slughorn cornered her.

"Dear, you haven't been to any of the Slug Club meetings," he said, "The savior of the Wizarding world should be around others."

Petunia wished that someone would just kill her.

"Fine, I'll go to one," she promised.

"Great, tonight around seven," he said.

Yes, please kill her.

"So he managed to get you to go to a Slug Club meeting," Narcissa said when she was back in the common room.

"Yeah, and I'm not a fan of them," she said, "But I promised that I would go."

"Tell me all about it when you come back," Lily said.

Petunia grumbled.

When Petunia entered the room everyone turned and looked at her. Almost all of them were jealous. Petunia, of course, knew why. She had no only defeated one of the most evil wizards ever but had invented the Wolfbane Potion. She was also beyond super smart and she wasn't afraid to let everyone know. Within reason!

"There we are," Slughorn said.

Petunia sat down and house elves served them their food. Petunia didn't like house elves but she accepted that they were part of the Wizarding world. However she got up when the drinks were poured.

"What's wrong?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm twelve," she said, "I don't drink wine."

And she left before anyone could stop her.

She shadow traveled to Dumbledore office to report what had happened. He was busy talking to someone so she stayed in the shadows. When the person left she appeared, which didn't startle her brother at all.

"I sensed that you were there," he said.

"I need for you to get onto Slughorn," she said.

"What did he do?" Dumbledore asked.

"He tried to serve me wine," Petunia told him and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'll take care of him," her brother promised.

"Thanks," Petunia said and she left his office.

She hoped the old goat didn't try to get out of this one.

Petunia decided to head back to the Slytherin common room the 'mortal' way. The whole thing with the wine had unnerved her. Why did Slughorn think that it was okay to allow people that weren't old enough to drink wine? Wait until she told Lily and the others about this. When she entered the common room she found her friends talking. They stopped when she appeared.

"I hope that you three aren't talking about me," Petunia said.

"Of course not," Remus told her, "We were thinking about pranking Potter and his stupid friends."

"Oh let me in on this plan," Petunia said and she joined them.

It was going to be simple. Petunia and Severus, both excellent in Potions, would brew the potion that was needed. Petunia had discovered that Potter and his two little friends had tried to bully Severus and Remus. Oh they were going to pay. How many times did Petunia have to tell them that the three were under her protection? Well it seemed that another lesson was needed.

She then told them about what happened during Slug Club.

"Wait a minute, he's allowing teens to have booze," Lily said, shocked and angry.

"Yeah, but I complained to Dumbledore," Petunia told her.

"And now I wonder something about Dumbledore's thinking," Remus wondered. "I mean, he knows the man drinks and now he hears that he's allowing others to drink."

"Well what can you say, Dumbledore is mental," Severus pointed out.

"That I can agree with," Petunia stated.

During the coming week Potter and his two friends only got worst. If it wasn't Slytherins they were targeting it was others in the other houses. Potter thought it was funny to watch a girl cry because of some prank that they did. Petunia was seeing red and she was going to make them pay.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now Petunia is the Heir of Slytherin under the rules of war.


	14. Severus's Worry

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Severus Worry

Severus was worried about Petunia. Even though she came across as a girl that could hold her own against monsters and wizards, he still was worried about her. People like Lucius Malfoy were proving to be a problem. Even with Aurors watching him, and the others, he was still a danger. Of course there was danger outside of the common room. More in the form of Potter and his friends!

It seemed that all they wanted to do was prank and bully anyone wearing green and silver. It wasn't fair but, at least, it was fun to see them get what's coming to them. Of course ever since Tom's severed head had been personally delivered the other Slytherins were ignoring them. At least it was better than being bullied by them.

"Do you think that Potter is going to try out for the team?" Remus asked him a couple of days after their encounter with Potter and his friends.

"Knowing that Potter is going to be looking for any means to show off, yeah, he's going to try out."

"Well I won't be there," Remus said. "After what they tried to do to me I have no desire to be anywhere near his inflated head."

"Glad to see that you have sense."

"So what are you both going to do with the potion?" Remus asked.

"Oh you'll find out," Severus told him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Those three are plotting something," Minerva told Albus.

"Mr. Potter, and his friends," Albus said.

"No, Miss Evens, her sister, and Mr. Snape," she corrected.

Albus looked at her and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Because they hate Gryffindor."

"Miss Evans hates anyone that tries and attacks her friends. That's loyalty beyond anything that I've seen. And last time that I checked, Potter and Black are in Hufflepuff while Pettigrew is the only Gryffindor."

Minerva snorted and said, "I don't trust them."

"And I don't trust Potter and his friends," Albus countered. "And last time I checked she defeated Tom before he could gain a foothold in our world. She's also helping us to ensure that he can't come back. So I believe some respect is in order."

Minerva huffed and Albus had a feeling that this was going to be a very long several years.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia handed Remus his potion, which he drank. It was the last one and she sighed in relief as he was led away to the Shrieking Shack. Petunia felt sorry for him. She then headed back to the Slytherin common room to get some of her Defense work done.

"Where's Remus at?" Severus asked.

"He caught the cold and Madam Pomfrey wants him to stay in the wing for a couple of days."

"Feel for him," Narcissa said, "It seems that everyone is getting sick."

"I hope not me," Severus told them. "I don't think I could handle being coddled by Madam Pomfrey."

"I agree," Lily said.

Petunia mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day Petunia didn't go to Transfiguration. She headed for a place that she had sensed Tom's presence. Even though Tom was now in the ground he had created a Horcrux and she knew there were others. She decided to use a simple spell that her mother had created to find the next one. The Diadem had been destroyed and so she was now after the next one. Closing the door, she sealed it, and then set a piece of the diadem on the floor, casting a confinement circle.

She focused on her core and felt it go forward. It attacked to the diadem and she willed it to show her the next location. A room came into view, with a lot of books. A woman said, "The Malfoy library is too important to get the Ministry get its hands on the books."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll hide it," came the answer.

"I don't think so," Petunia muttered and she forced her magic to latch on whatever had Tom's soul in it.

There was a loud 'BOOM' and the diary dropped to the ground. Petunia fainted.

"Miss Evans," a voice said and Petunia slowly opened her eyes.

It was Dumbledore.

"What-."

"It seems that you used a bit too much magic," he said and then it all came back to her.

"The Diary," she said, slowly rising up.

"It's been locked away," he said. "What happened?"

"I-I located it in Malfoy Manor," she said, "And I brought it here."

"It seems that, even for you, it can be too much," he said, "Malfoy Manor has powerful wards on them. When you pulled the diary out you activated a ward that back lashed on you. Thankfully, you didn't die."

"I guess being a child of Hecate has its advantages," she said to him.

"That would be the case," Dumbledore said.

Petunia rested for the whole week, joining Remus in the hospital wing. On Saturday she was released and the first thing that she did was destroy the diary. Now she just had the cup, the locket, and the ring. She would need cunning to locate them and destroy them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: She won't be going after them until the next story.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: Giving James, and his friends, Their Coming Up

When Petunia was released from the hospital wing Severus was there to greet her. Remus had been released on Friday and he had promised that he would get her work as well.

"You have a mountain of homework," Severus told her.

"Well you know what they say about trying to get rid of Horcrux's," Petunia said and Severus gave her an odd look. "So do we have the potion ready?"

"Lily didn't think it would be a good idea to do it during lunch," he said, "Something about us having to be clever about it."

"Leave this up to me," she said. "I'll make sure that no one suspects that it was us."

"Why do I have a feeling that I don't really want to know how you're going to manage it."

"Because you don't want to know, darling," Petunia said and she left him behind.

Severus hadn't been joking about Petunia having work to make up. Of course Lily had made sure that the Professors got the work that she had already done. She breezed through Transfiguration and Charms with no problem. Lily, meanwhile, was moaning over her own work.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Please," Lily begged and Petunia closed her book and helped her sister out.

The next morning Petunia disillusioned herself and headed to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were all there, including Potter and his friends. Grinning she walked over to their tables and magically placed the potion into their drinks. She then left and only made herself visible when she knew that no one was looking. When she walked back into the Great Hall everyone was laughing.

Potter and his dumb friends had been turned into sheep.

"That was brilliant," Remus said.

"Thanks," Petunia said, snickering.

Petunia had a good feeling that the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's had no clue that Severus and she had pranked their house. Of course she knew that Dumbledore suspected that she had done it, but he didn't approach her about it. Soon everyone was talking about the exams coming up. Even though Petunia told her sister that they weren't anything to worry about she found her sister studying.

"You know that she's worried," Remus said.

"I know that," Petunia told him, "I just wish that she would stop worrying."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter.


	16. Choosing New Subjects

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Choosing New Subjects

Petunia and the other second years had something else on their minds besides the exams. Slughorn had come around, hadn't talked to her since she stormed out over the wine, to hand out lists to all the students that would be entering their third year. Petunia got hers, did a translation charm, and looked down.

"What is the point of this?" she asked Remus.

"What are you talking about?"

"Choosing new subjects," she said, "I mean; I like my classes!"

"Oh, well you choose new classes to add to the ones that you already have," he explained. "Dad told me all about it. You choose your extra classes that will determine what kind of job you can take when you leave Hogwarts."

"What do they offer?" Lily asked.

"Divination, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy," she answered.

"Go with what you know you can pass," Remus suggested.

"I think I'll choose Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies," she said, "Magical Creatures would be a disaster."

"But you know all about muggles," Severus moaned.

"It will be interesting to study them for a Wizarding point of view," Petunia told him.

"Remind me why I even asked," Severus moaned and Lily snickered.

She checked off Study of Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and then put them in a box that only Slughorn could open. She then returned to her studying. In June the exams came around and Petunia saw that Lily was a nervous wreck. Potter and his friends had recovered from living in sheep land and, thankfully, hadn't bothered them. Of course she knew that it was only due to the fact that they had no clue who had pranked them. That would be her little secret.

Petunia left her three friends alone and headed for the first series of exams. She had one in Transfiguration both practical and written. During lunch Lily moaned about her morning Potions and Charms written.

"And then Professor Flitwick said that we have to come back and make a pineapple tap-dance."

"I had to do that," Petunia told her. "How did you do in Potions?"

"I don't know," she moaned.

"Well I found the Potion and Charms written to be easy," Severus told them, which earned a glare from Lily.

The next day was the Charms and History of Magic exams. Charms proved to be easy in both Practical and written. Professor Binns moaned as they worked through their written exam for his class. Wednesday was Potions written and practical. Slughorn was ignoring her, which she didn't really mind. Having him not gloating over her was a breath of fresh air. That night they had Astronomy and Petunia was glad that it was a clear night. Imagine if it hadn't been.

Thursday was Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both Professors were hard on them and Petunia was personally glad that the whole week was almost over. Friday was the first free time that they had. Petunia spent it outside, enjoying the sunshine. During dinner Lily made it clear that she was glad the exams were over.

"I can't believe that we have six more of them before we're done," she said.

"I'm lucky, I only have five left."

Lily glared at her, but Petunia grinned. Her second year was coming to an end and it was sad how her second year had turned out. Still, she managed to get some big things done and that's all that mattered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. I want to make it a bit longer.


	17. Second Year, Over

Title: Petunia's Second Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns to start her second year at Hogwarts. James and his friends and Lily and Severus are in this story as well. Sequel to Petunia, the Demigod Witch! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17: Second Year, Over!

The End of the Year feast was amazing. Slytherin had won the House Cup, so everything was decorated in Slytherin colors. Of course the other houses weren't happy about that. As they ate Remus invited them all to his house for the summer.

"Has to be better than my home," Severus told him.

"We'll be there," Petunia promised.

He grinned and they went back to their food. The end of term came and so did the results of the exam. To Petunia's delight Lily, Remus, and Severus all passed their exams, Petunia being the best of the second years. Soon their things were packed in their trunks, notices were handed out not to do magic outside of school, and they were all on the Hogwarts Express before they knew it.

"I hope we don't have to go by boat again next term," Lily said.

"That's only for first years," Petunia told her.

"Thank goodness," she said and then, "Great, their coming past us."

Petunia turned to see Potter and his friends walking past their compartment. She muttered a spell and they moved on.

"That should keep them from bothering us," Petunia said.

"Do you think this summer will be boring," Lily asked them.

"Gods, I hope so," Petunia said, "I don't think I can take another 'exciting' term."

"Well I'm looking forward to boring," Remus said.

"Of course you are, darling," Petunia cooed and Remus went pink.

"I think I'm going to gag," Severus said, putting his face back into his book.

Potter and his two friends didn't bother them during the whole trip back to London. Once they had gathered their things they parted ways. Remus going with his parents and the others joining the Evans!

"Isn't your mum picking you up?" Mr. Evans asked Severus.

"No," he answered.

"Well, then, we'll drop you off," he said and they all climbed into the car, after Mr. Evans figured out how to everyone's trunks into his car.

As they drove away from the station Petunia knew what she would have to do this summer. She had a date with another Horcrux and she was never late for her dates.

THE END!


End file.
